


Shadow of a Doubt

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's always had her doubts about Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #355 – Shadow
> 
> This is a rare 100 word drabble from me (usually I'm too wordy and make it to 300, but not this time). I was also sick as a dog when I wrote this, so if it makes sense, it's a miracle. Also, I have no idea where this came from, except to say that Don has always admitted to having trouble with monogamy. 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

It's in the way he swaggers into the room after a long weekend, but won't say where he's been; his only answer to her questions a sly grin. 

It's in the self-satisfied smile he flashes when he catches her staring for too long. 

It's in the lingering hint of cologne that hangs around him. It's not his, but it's telling. 

It's nothing concrete, but it's there, if only she'd put the pieces together. But she doesn't. She won't. Even though it hangs around like a shadow. 

She'd rather live with the doubt than know the truth and live without him. 

~Finis


End file.
